Meeting Jason Todd
by Total Batman Obsession
Summary: There aren't many Bruce meets Jason for the first time stories so I created one. Tell me if it's any good. (I do not own any of the characters at all, DC owns everything I own nothing.)
1. Chapter 1

Guys this is Jason so it does have swearing in it. I tried to keep it at a minimum though.

(Authors Note)

Ok so I really wanted to do this because I really like Jason, so comment what you think :)

Chapter 1

1st Person- Bruce

Tonight is routine, just a patrol around Gotham. It's still a sour note sometimes when I expect to hear a smart aleck comment from behind after I take someone down but one never comes. Robin is gone, I just have to deal with it, the only miscalculation was that I didn't want Dick gone too. I miss him, without him there is no longer light, no colour, only the black of the night. I've talked to him briefly but in the end it's not the same as having him around full time.

I grapple around the streets looking for crime, strategically leaving crime alley until last since I parked the Bat-Mobile there. I hate that part of town but it also made me who I am now. I take down a rapist and a few more criminals around the city but the night is soon drawing to a close. All of the more dangerous criminals are in Arkham, I have no doubt they will find a way to escape since the place seems to be a revolving door but for now they are staying put. I grapple my way over the rooftops, trying to prolong my trip back to the car. It's getting colder, the nights longer as winter slowly comes into play. When I finally grapple down something odd is going on, the car seems to be on an angle tilted forward, that's strange. I walk over and kneel down to examine the front of my car and I am stunned when I see my front tyres are gone.

I do something I know I haven't done in while, I smile. I actually smile at this ridiculous but serious situation and I shake my head. It feels unnatural to me but it feels good, I'm impressed, curious as to who did this, it takes real balls to take anything from me. This car clearly belongs to Batman.

Then my keen ears hear someone approaching so I soundlessly retreat to the shadows and wait for whoever it is that approaches. It's a child with a tyre iron, maybe eleven years old, he looks thin and small. He reminds me of Dick, same hair and eye colour. His clothing suggests he's worn it for a while judging by the tares and holes in his jeans, black jumper and sneakers and just the general look of his clothing being worn out, probably due to insufficient funds to buy more. If he's going to survive the harsh winter then something has to change for him, other wise the cold will eventually get to him, if he doesn't die of starvation before that, judging by how thin he is, he hasn't eaten in a while.

I effortlessly sneak up behind him as he begins to kneel down to steal my other tyres.

"Come back for the rest did you kid? If only I hadn't decided to stop patrolling, should I leave and come back later?" He gasps and quickly turns to look at me, clear fear in his eyes. He gulps but visibly takes hold of his fear.

"It wasn't me I swear! Could of been anyone, this is crime alley," he sneers at me but I can hear his voice shake slightly.

"Oh sure, everyone carries tyre irons these days, it's wallet, phone, um keys, what am I, missing, oh that's right, my tyre iron!" I growl sarcastically and cross my arms.

"Yeah it has it's uses." He says and smiles then hits me in the stomach before I can prevent it. My hand goes to my stomach and I'm once again grateful that the Kevlar takes most of the blow. That little pest is quick, oh I'm going to get him!

"Come on Batman, the corpse of my grandpa would of caught me by now, move it or loose me Fatman!" He's already running off and I follow him. He runs ahead into another alley and I grapple up upon rooftops following him from above so he will be unable to see me, hopefully my actions will encourage him to put his guard down. My theory is proved correct when he looks behind and when he can't see me he slows to a jogging pace. He goes into an old building that I doubt is even safe anymore and I follow him silently after a few seconds.

He turns through hallways and eventually walks into a filthy apartment. One would think this type of place would be uninhabitable to live in but few furniture here and there begs to differ. The roof and walls are cracked and have holes in places of various sizes, and the floor isn't much better with the various insects currently inhabiting the floor, disgusting. He retreats into another room but I don't follow just yet. I make a note of the small kitchen, various dirty dishes piled up to the point of rotting food and disgusting smells, the small lounge room has a worn and torn couch but that's about it and the bathroom is just as filthy with a broken toilet seat and grime everywhere. It would be irresponsible to leave him here, I will take him to a boarding school or a foster home where he will be safe and hopefully get taken care of.

I open his door to see him sitting next to one of my tyres on his bed, leaning against the wall smoking. He seems startled by my presence at first. I walk up to him and grab the cigarette from his hand and grab the packet as well. I put it out and crush them all with my hands and throw them out the window. He looks up at me angrily and glares.

"Just take your tyres and get the hell out of here!"

"Don't smoke, it hurts rather then helps and speaking of help your going to get up and help me, now." My tone is one of finality.

"Yeah sure, would you also like me to wipe your ass?" He crosses his arms and glares back at me. I pull him up.

"Don't swear, now get moving," I say calmly and he walks ahead of me. He rolls one of the tyres out the door, it's size proving to be difficult for him and I pick the other one up, at least it's just these two.

"So what, I'm guessing you'll take me to the police now huh? Typical though, just like all the other criminals. You know you make it hard when I'm just trying to live." His tone is one of bitterness and defeat.

"No, I'm not turning you in, your just a kid, but I am taking you somewhere."

"I am not going to any foster home, no way in hell, I'd rather live on the streets."

"How about a boarding school? They could help you." I ask and he considers it.

"I don't know Batman, I don't like the idea."

"Well sadly for you, you don't have a choice. You can escape, by all means please, I haven't ran in a while and it will be fun catching you but ultimately that's the reality, I will catch you. How long do you think you can survive the winter for? No, it would be irresponsible of me to do that."

"Yeah well, I didn't ask for your help, Jason Peter Todd looks after himself, always has always will."

"Jason huh? Ok then." He secures the tyre back onto the Bat-Mobile and then I follow with the other side. "Now, what to do with you."

His expression turns worried.

"What do you mean?"

"Well I can't put you in a hotel, the only ones that will take you are dodgy at best, not safe, I'll take you to a friends place."

"How about you just leave me alone and I go back to where I was."

"You don't have a choice."

"I'm not going to some place with people I don't even bloody know."

"Would you rather I take you to commissioner Gordon?"

"No." he says in defeat.

"Ok, I'll take you to Barbra, she will help you then she will take you to boarding school, not negotiable Jason."

"I didn't ask for your help." I kneel down to his level and put a hand on his shoulder,he flinches slightly but doesn't pull away.

"Jason, the way things are for you, your not going to last the winter kiddo, you need help, and if you won't go to a foster home or something then this is my only other option."

"Everything's falling apart, my mother just over dosed, my fathers gone, I've never been so alone." He seems so lonely and scared and all I want to do is hug him, he's just a scared kid that Gotham took a hold of like it always does and turned him to criminal activity, but I should refrain from doing so, I don't know this child, I have to remind myself that he is not Dick but a scared, angry abused child. Tears go down his face, and I act impulsively. I grab him and wrap my arms around him before he can resist. To my surprise he doesn't resist he just stands there and eventually I pull away, but not before slipping a tracking device on him.

"If you try this for me and it doesn't work out I promise you I'll find someone to adopt you myself, someone who will look after you really well, there will be no need for orphanages or anything like that and you could stay with them for however long you want, but you have to give it a real try ok?" I mean every word that I say and as a last resort, if I exhausted all efforts to find him somewhere I will adopt him myself but that will be a last resort due to my nightly activities.

"Ok, I promise to give boarding school a go."

"Get in the car, I'm taking you to Barbra's, you will like her."

"Let me just get a few things." I wait by the car as he goes back and grabs his belongings. Mostly just some posters, a cd collection and a stuffed bear.

He and I get in the car and I drive off.

"Are you cold?"

"Kinda."

"I'll put the heater on then."

We drive in silence and finally I get to her apartment building and I park in the nearby car park then turn to him.

"She doesn't know your coming, so stand at the door and I'll do all the talking, ok?"

"I'm not sure this is a good idea." He says to me angrily.

"Just get your things," I reply and exit the vehicle.

We walk into her apartment building and I lead us to the elevator and push the button for the 5th floor in this 20 floor building. I'm lucky no one is around, but due to the early hour of the morning that is to be expected. He stays quiet, which I'm glad of and huffs every now and then.

"I'm sorry," I say to him and he looks at me in puzzlement.

"For what?" He's generally curious.

"You just had to leave your home behind, but I had to do it, you can't live in that place Jason and I'm sorry that your family have died, I'm just generally sorry." He looks away then when he turns back his face is angry.

"I didn't ask for your pity and quite frankly I was fine before you, just fine!" He yells and as soon as the door beeps he exits, walks forward a bit then stands there, obviously realising that he doesn't know where to go.

"This way." I lead him down a few hallways then I get him to stop, about 8 doors away from 307 and he stops as well.

"Stay here, I have to talk to Barbra alone."

"Whatever," he says aggressively and folds his arms.

I knock on the door and wait for her.

"Barbra it's batman, please open up, I need your help."

I hear things shifting inside and then footsteps, then finally she unchained a lock and opens the door. A young woman a few years older then Dick (who's 18) with brown hair has a face of concern that searches me for injuries.

"What's happened, what's going on? Are you hurt?"

"No, I need you to take Jason."

"Need ...what ...who?"

"Look just listen, just take him for the night, he's just a kid Barbra, and where he's living isn't fit for him, he has no one, just for tonight, and then take him to West Lane Boarding School, please." I beg her silently, hoping.

She's silent for a minute and I watch her expressions carefully as they go from stunned, to confusion, to anger and finally defeat. She can't turn a child away.

"Batman you owe me big and I mean Lamborghini big," she snaps .

"Understood, Jason come here please."

He walks slowly and looks up at Barbra who gives him a friendly smile.

"I didn't ask the giant idiot to do any of this." He says and glares at me.

"Well I wasn't going to leave you in a condemned building, I'll send someone to check you in a week and if your not happy you can live with me as agreed ok," I say and turn to her. "You know whatever you give him I'll give you the money for, in fact here get him some new clothes," I say and hand her money from my utility belt, "just look after him." I say and I leave. I have arrangements to make very soon.

XXX

1st Person Jason

I walk back to the Bat-Mobile slowly, because honestly I'm exhausted. I've had no food at all in ages and trying to get those tyres was taking it out of me. I couldn't believe my luck, the Bat-Mobile, those tyres are pretty sweet, must be worth a fortune. I walk to the back of the car and kneel down, ready to take the next tyre when there's a very deep voice behind me and I gasp and quickly turn around and as I've suspected it's Batman himself! I thought I would of been gone and done by the time he could get back, but I swallow my fear.

"Come back for the rest did you kid? If only I hadn't decided to stop patrolling, should I leave and come back later?" He looms over me but I manage to speak.

"It wasn't me I swear! Could of been anyone, this is crime alley," I sneer at him but I can unfortunately hear my voice shake slightly.

"Oh sure, everyone carries tyre irons these days, it's wallet, phone, um keys, what am I, missing, oh that's right, my tyre iron!" He growls sarcastically at me and he folds his arms, I smile, knowing what I'm about to do next.

"Yeah, it has it's uses," I say then I quickly hit him with the tyre iron in the stomach and yell back as I start to run. "Come on Batman, the corpse of my grandpa would of caught me by now, move it or loose me Fatman!" I know these alleyways like the back of my hand, there is no way he is going to catch up to me. I run through one and into the next then look behind, and confirm that he couldn't keep up. I slow a little, mostly out of exhaustion but I keep to a jog. I finally get to my building and run through the hallways to where I live and run to my room. I open a the packet of cigarettes from under my bed and light up, enjoying inhaling the smoke and I close my eyes. I lean against the wall and open my eyes again and a second later he's here. It startles me, I mean one second he's not there and another he is, he casts shadows around the room and its quite frightening how big he is, how much of the room he seems to take up.

He seems angry and without even hesitating he walks up to me and takes both my cigarette and my packet and I glare at him as he puts it out and crushes the packet and throws it out the window.

"Just take your Tyres and get the hell out of here!"

"Don't smoke, it hurts rather then helps and speaking of help your going to get up and help me, now." Yeah, right, in his dreams.

"Yeah sure, would you also like me to wipe your ass?" I ask him sarcastically, cross my arms and I glare at him. Suddenly his hand clamps down on my arm and he pulls me up before I can react.

"Don't swear, now get moving," He says to me and to be honest his voice is frightening so I walk ahead of him without turning back and grudgingly start rolling a tyre.

"So what, I'm guessing you'll take me to the police now huh?" I say to him in a tone of bitterness and defeat. "Typical though, just like all the other criminals. You know you make it hard when I'm just trying to live." He pauses and thinks.

"No, I'm not turning you in, your just a kid, but I am taking you somewhere."

"I am not going to any foster homes, no way in hell, I'd rather live on the streets." I say to him and shake my head. It's not happening, I'll run away, I don't care.

"How about a boarding school, they could help you." I think about it for a second.

"I don't know Batman, I don't like the idea."

"Well sadly for you, you don't have a choice. You can escape, by all means please, I haven't ran in a while and it will be fun catching you but ultimately that's the reality, I will catch you. How long do you think you can survive the winter for? No it would be irresponsible of me to do that." He says and I grind my teeth, I didn't ask him to come here, he can take his tyres and piss off!

"Yeah well, I didn't ask for your help, Jason Peter Todd looks after himself, always has always will." I say as I put his stupid tyre back on and tighten it.

"Jason huh? Ok then." He says to me and puts the other tyre back onto the other side of the care then walks back over to me. "Now, what to do with you." This shocks me and my heart skips a beat, is he going to hurt me or possibly worse? It's not the first time I've suffered abuse and honestly it's my word against his.

"What do you mean?" I ask suspiciously.

"Well I can't put you in a hotel, the only ones that will take you are dodgy at best, not safe, I'll take you to a friends place."

"How about you just leave me alone and I go back to where I was." I can take care of myself, I don't need your help.

"You don't have a choice."

"I'm not going to some place with people I don't even bloody know." I say to him firmly.

"Would you rather I take you to commissioner Gordon?"

"No." I say in defeat and put my head down.

"Ok, I'll take you to Barbra, she will help you then she will take you to boarding school, not negotiable Jason."

"I didn't ask for your help." I spit at him and to my complete surprise he kneels down and puts a hand on my shoulder, I flinch, expecting a blow but relax when I realise what he's doing. It's been a while since someone has touched me that hasn't resorted in bruises all over my body and I nearly start crying, it's been lonely and the contact isn't unwelcome.

"Jason, the way things are for you, your not going to last the winter kiddo, you need help, and if you won't go to a foster home or something then this is my only other option." I crumble, I just can't take it.

"Everything's falling apart, my mother just over dosed, my fathers gone, I've never been so alone." I try to will myself to not cry, I mean this is batman, he's going to think I'm pathetic and he might even hurt me but I can't, the tears come and I look down. Suddenly my face is in the Kevlar and his arms are around me, at first I'm so shocked I do nothing. But in the end it's nice, strange but nice and I don't resist but eventually he pulls away.

"If you try this for me and it doesn't work out I promise you I'll find someone to adopt you myself, someone who will look after you really well, there will be no need for orphanages or anything like that and you could stay with them for however long you want, but you have to give it a real try ok?" He seems so sincere, and I want to believe he means every word, that he cares, but everyone I know and love is gone, so how could a complete stranger care about me when my parents didn't?

"Ok, I promise to give boarding school a go." I say to him, I might as well try it, I can always run away later.

"Get in the car, I'm taking you to Barbra's, you will like her."

"Let me just get a few things." I say and run off toward my condemned building. I grab what little I have, poster, CDs and a stuffed bear, I get in and he follows.

"Are you cold?"

"Kinda." I admit to him. My clothing has holes and no matter how hard I try I always end up cold at night.

"I'll put the heater on then." I nod at him gratefully.

I wonder why I just chose to do this? Probably because I didn't have a choice. I wonder what this Barbra's place is going to be like and what the boarding school will be like. I hope I get a chance to get new clothes, I hate these ones. Who's going to pay for all this? The Bat? Boy he really is whacko, but I wonder who's behind the mask. I glance at him but his eyes are on the road and he's silent. It will be nice not being in that lousy building for once, I'm sick of all the cockroaches and bugs.

We finally get there and he parks and turns to me.

"She doesn't know your coming, so stand at the door and I'll do all the talking, ok?" Oh sure, great plan Bat!

"I'm not sure this is a good idea." I say to him angrily, I mean, what if she doesn't even want me here, she doesn't even know me.

"Just get your things," he says to me and I grab everything.

We walk into the apartment building and I follow him to the elevator. I huff every now and then angrily and he says something that startles me out of my thoughts.

"I'm sorry," he says to me and look at him in total puzzlement.

"For what?" I ask curiously.

"You just had to leave your home behind, but I had to do it, you can't live in that place Jason and I'm sorry that your family have died, I'm just generally sorry." I look away from him and grind my teeth. I don't want his stupid pity, I was fine without him, he can just piss off. I turn back to him and glare.

"I didn't ask for your pity and quite frankly I was fine before you, just fine!" I yell at him and as soon as the doors open I march out and keep walking until I realise I don't know where this person lives so I just face forward and I don't look at him.

"This way." He says and I grudgingly follow him down a few hallways then he stops suddenly.

"Stay here, I have to talk to Babs alone."

"Whatever," I say aggressively and I fold my arms around my things. I tap my foot as he knocks on the door and calls to her.

"Barbra it's batman, please open up, I need your help." I don't bother to listen to the rest, I hum a tune I know and eventually he calls me over.

"Jason come here please." Is all I catch and I walk over slowly and look up at a brunette with a big smile.

"I didn't ask the giant idiot to do any of this." I say and glare at the Bat.

"Well I wasn't going to leave you in a condemned building, I'll send someone to check up on you in a week and if your not happy you can live with someone else as agreed ok," He says to me then turns to her. "You know whatever you give him I'll give you the money for, in fact here get him some new clothes, just look after him." He gives her some money then leaves.

"Come in, I'm Barbra, if there's anything you need just tell me ok." I follow her into her apartment and look around. A large lounge room with a couch and two arm chairs facing a tv, an arch leads to the kitchen where a door would be and there's three other closed doors. She seems cheery and nice enough, then again I've been fooled before.

"Sit on the couch and I'll make you dinner." I sit and put my things on the floor.

"Can I have a shower please?" She goes away from the kitchen and grabs a towel and some male clothes that will be huge on me from one of the rooms then closes the door and opens another and pushes the door open for me. She hands me the towel and clothes and smiles.

"Thanks." I mutter and go in and shut the door. I haven't had a shower in a while so it's nice as I undress pull the curtains shut and turn on the water, so much better. I get warmer very quickly then end up sitting down in it and washing all the grime and everything off. I put the huge shirt she gave me on and boxers she gave me and I walk out.

"Give me your clothes and I'll put them in the wash," she says and I silently hand them to her and she goes away and comes back.

"Dinners ready, you look like you haven't eaten in a while, just don't eat to much or you will be sick." She hands me a bowel of steaming tinned spaghetti and a fork and I sit on the couch that now has blankets and a pillow on it and she sits on one of the arm chairs. I eat hungrily because this is the first thing Ive had in a while, I slurp it up but after a bit she takes it away and I look at her.

"I'm sorry, but if you eat much more you will be sick, we have to ease you back into eating, little bits. I know it sucks but you have to trust me ok, and I promise that if I have anything to do with it you will never go hungry again." I nod at her and lay down and get under the blankets, just grateful that I'm warm.

"Thanks." I say and close my eyes and she turns the light out, it's nice to have company, even for a short time. So far she hasn't layed a hand on me so I think I'm ok to sleep now, I'm a light sleeper anyway, so if anything happens I'll be out the door quickly enough.

I'm lucky I don't dream because usually they are plagued with nightmares but now I'm just to tired to dream.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jason

I wake up around seven and just lay on the couch savouring the warmth. What a difference a day makes, it's so strange that I'm now going to a boarding school. Perhaps things will get better, any things possible right? It's better then the 'my life sucks' and 'I have no one' outlook, maybe I won't be so alone anymore. I hear Barbra get up not long after and I look at her as she walks to the kitchen.

"Hey, you're up early, I'll make you something to eat then we can get you some clothes ok, yours are dried, I'll get them after breakfast." I nod at her and reluctantly I get up. I stretch and wrap the blanket around me but sit up on the couch.

"Pancakes sound good to you?" I smile at that and nod eagerly. "Ok, I'll make some, you can watch tv if you want."

"Ok," I say and turn it on using the remote. I haven't watched tv in ages, I think we sold ours a long time ago. Yes, cartoons are on! I can't help but get excited, I haven't watched them in a long time, after all. She eventually hands me a pancake with some fruit and whipped cream and a cup of orange juice.

"Thanks, I haven't pancakes in ages, well actually I haven't really had anything in ages." She smiles at me.

"We need to get you some clothes soon, and I'm sure Batman has already called the boarding school and enrolled you."

"I guess it can't be any worse then living on the streets." I say as I dig into the food, it tastes so good. She sits down in one of the arm chairs again and eats her own in silence. This whole time she seems mindful of her movement, probably trying not to scare me. I don't mind that she doesn't talk, it's just nice to have someone physically there, even if they are not talking. I get dressed soon after, bring my things with me and we leave for the car. We get to the car park for residents and I see hers is fairly new, small four doors and black. She unlocks it by pressing a button and I get in the front seat. The inside is very clean but as soon as I see the smoke lighter I'm craving one like crazy, of course that dick head threw away my cigarettes. I see she has pretty much everything, air bags, CD player, everything.

"Do you want to put your own music into it? I don't mind." She says with a smile and turns on the player. I shake my head, mostly because these are my parents and I don't really know what's what.

She turns it back off and pulls the car out of the parking lot.

"So, Jason, any particular clothing you have in mind today? "

"Just anything warm, I don't really know what's out there, I don't shop."

"I'll get you some jeans and track suit pants, some new shirts and some jumpers."

"Has Batman ever done anything like this before?"

"Taken someone to my place? No, never, your the first."

"Thanks, it was nice, I was sick of the bugs, they crawled on me, I know you didn't want to so thanks for being so nice to me."

"It's not that I didn't want to, it's just that I was shocked, he gave me no notice. But had it of been me I would of done the same thing."

"Well thanks, I appreciate it." She smiles at me and we drive the rest of the way to the mall in silence.

I try on various clothing and we find out my size. It takes a while to pick out something I like but eventually I go with a pair of black jeans, a plain black shirt, a long sleeve white button up shirt, black track suit pants, two plain jackets (both black) and white sneakers, I really like black. I go to the bathrooms to change into the black jeans the white shirt and the jacket and I throw my old clothing away, it's useless now.

We drive for a long while but eventually we pull up to a place that's pretty much a castle, with a lot of grass out the front and various statues around it. Students are gathered around the place in uniforms. The gates are open so we drive into a large car park and we cross the schools grounds. Barbra opens one of the large heavy wood double doors for me and we go through into a massive room with various people walking around. The floor is made up of while marble and there are pillars making archways across the room in places, a fancy chandler is in the middle of the room along with smaller ones across the roof. I'm not sure I like this place, a bunch of rich children and me who's been living in a condemned building, oh this is gunna go down well. We read a fancy engraved sign on the wall that tells us where the office is and we follow it down the hall.

We go into a room that has office engraved on another sign and we hear laughter. The office is huge, not like any of the places I've been to. Big desks at the front and leading back to a part I'm sure I'm not supposed to go into. There are people crowded in places and when we walk up to the front desk there's a large man there chatting away to one of the office ladies.

"Mr wayne, what are you doing here?" Barbra asks and the large man turns around and I see the front of his well fitting custom made suit, he's so tall and broad and he looks right at me then at Barbra.

"I got an anonymous tip that I should come down to the school today. I sometimes sponsor students that need extra help in different schools, usually people that don't have homes to go to or are from abusive back grounds, I usually don't ask questions but someone said that a child might need my help, some Jason Todd. Free publicity is always good, especially when they show me in this light."

"This is Jason Todd, Mr Wayne." She says coldly to him.

He extends a hand out to me but I don't take it, I glare at him, I don't need his charity, some rich idiot trying to use me to make him look better.

"I don't need your charity, I can take care of myself!" I yell at him and people start to look around.

"Look, I didn't mean to offend you, I sometimes have a habit of making bad impressions on people, I generally want to help you with your education, or I wouldn't be here, so how about this, let's not make it a charity case, do you want to make it a deal?"

"What do you mean?" I ask suspiciously.

"How about I pay for your education and school things and you come work for me at Wayne Enterprises in a couple of years, a proper job, and perhaps work for me over the summer every now and then. If you don't want to then I expect nothing of you, these are just options." I think about it but I nod and I accept it.

"Fine, but just remember, Jason Todd will never be a charity case, I will work hard for whatever I get deal?"

"Deal, and I'll even check up on you every now and again." He shakes my hand and smiles.

WFWFWF

Bruce

It's been a week since I last saw Jason and bought everything he needed and today I'm coming to check up on him as promised. I did full research into his back ground, he's nearly eleven, I'm not sure if he knows but his father Willis Todd went to Gaol for multiple thefts and murder, after he got out he disappeared. I have reason to suspect he was killed by Harvey Dent AKA Two Face but more evidence is needed. There has been multiple times the family has been threatened and beaten by different gangs and thugs working for higher ups. Willis has been sent to hospital multiple times, even been shot multiple times as has the other two, as if the kid needed a reason to be more messed up. Catherine Todd died of a drug over dose, a combination of prescribed drugs to help her sleep and narcotics, I'm hoping Jason isn't addicted as well. No other family is known so I'm glad I found him. Catherine's criminal record involved possession of drugs multiple times and thievery. I'm currently searching for who ever gave her those drugs and am planning on a stake out tonight. I should ask the boy questions first later.

I'm starting to think there's something wrong with this boarding school. I checked up on the financial records and something doesn't sit right with me. The school is a private school and fairly new, even with the amount of students they have, their financial records show that they still don't have enough money coming in to be running the place and building new structures like the new gym at the back of the school they are currently building.

Today's not a day to make my presence known, today's a day to look around, make sure that Jason is ok and keep investigating. I leave my car, a silver Porsche, a few minutes away from the school and walk the rest of the way in my custom made black suit and blue silk tie. I silently walk through the front door of the school.

I asked for a copy of Jason's timetable and I studied a map of the entire school while investigating it, giving me all I need to know to navigate my way around. I walk into the bathrooms of both staff and students and plant devices in them so I can hear what people have to say later. I go through the hallways and plant them along the way, also planting them in the dinning rooms, offices, dormitories, unoccupied classrooms, and anywhere else I think will be useful.

When I walk by Jason's classroom something's not right. I stop and look in to see the teacher doing absolutely nothing as another child proceeds to mock Jason and punch him into a table. The teacher looks at Jason and says one word to him, pathetic! I waste no time, I run in, grab Jason and push the other child back.

"What the hell is going on here?" I turn to the teacher and he looks at me as if he's the one who only just walked into the room.

"Mr. Wayne, what are you doing here?"

"I came to check on Jason. I come here and find him being beaten up, do you condone this behaviour?"

"Certainly not Mr. Wayne, I turned my back and had no idea what was going on." A blatant lie if I've ever seen one. But the less they think I know, the better.

"Yes well, see to it that the child is punished adequately, and as for Jason, I believe I will take him home today, let things calm down before I bring him back." A lie on my part, if I have it my way, Jason will never see these people again.

"Of course Mr. Wayne, I can assure you this has never happened before and will never happen again." Another lie judging by the bruises on Jason's arms.

I pull Jason out the door and once passed it I motion for him to remain silent. We walk to his dormitory and still I put a finger to my lips looking at him seriously. We silently gather his things and only when we are outside away from the school do I break the silence. I wish what I suspected hadn't been right but the evidence was clear before and now clearer then ever; there is criminal activity going on at the school.

"There where video cameras in there, I hate them. The press have cameras and they are just nosy, I prefer not to speak in front of them. Are you ok Jason?"

"Are you really going to send me back there?" He looks at me, blood running down his face from his nose.

"No."

"Good because that wasn't the first time this has happened." I unlock the car and we both get in, him putting his things in the back. "At first everyone seemed ok but then they started teaching strange things. Besides the usual mathematics and everything they started teaching me subtle ways of pick pocketing and even how to do larger crimes like rob houses without getting caught. They said they where teaching older students how to use weapons efficiently. Next year I was gunna learn how to pull small scams and eventually big ones. Bruce, when I said I wanted to do this I thought I would finally get an honest shot at life, when I told them I didn't want to learn this sort of thing they said I had no choice, that you where counting on me and that you would think I was weak, that's not true is it? I didn't think you had anything to do with criminal acts." My hands tighten on the steering wheel as he asks me and I can tell that he's being honest with me with everything he's said.

"Jason, I want to assure you now, I had no idea that they where teaching this sort of thing, my businesses are 100% honest and I have no reason to deal with those sort of people. I'm taking you back to my manor, we will go from there."

"Thanks for getting my ass out of there, that's the third time I've been beaten up while that dick head teacher just watched. I usually get a few good hits in as well before the others crowd me. You should of seen how I punched that Liam guy, I hate that prick, just a stupid bully, but then they all gang up on me and beat the crap out of me." He says angrily and I let the swearing go for now.

"I've noticed," is all I say.

"What where you doing here today anyway?"

"I said I would check up on you didn't i? "

"I didn't think you where serious."

"I was."

"I'm glad you did, but next time can you be quicker?" I smile at him and we drive the rest of the way in silence. As we pull into the garage, he's speechless at the size of the manor.

"Well you really are a rich boy huh," he states.

"Get your things and I'll show you to a room."

"I'm not so sure I want to stay here."

"Why not?" I ask curiously.

"I don't know you that well, I don't trust you. How do I know you didn't lure me here so you could abuse me? I'm not gunna be your personal punching bag Bruce, and I'm not gunna let you do other things to me either. It's not like people haven't taken shots at me before. Sure you may of just saved me from a beating but you could have a bad temper as well."

"I'm not going to hurt you Jason, I generally want to give you a home. It's been a while since my last ward was here, he's a bit older than you but I miss it. I know Gotham has traumatised you, stripped you of trusting people, but Jason, you can trust me. I promise you I won't hurt you," he looks at me uncertainly but eventually he nods. He follows me into the main room and out again to the stairs leading to the bed rooms.

"So I can stay here?"

"If you want. I'll have to get papers soon if you do decide to stay for good."

"I've got nothing better to do. Hey, do you allow smoking? I haven't had one in ages."

"No, no one smokes in this house, I'll get you some gum or patches to help you quit." I say through gritted teeth.

"Oh great." He mutters.

"That's mine," I indicate a door on the left. We go past another few doors, Dicks old room and Alfred's room and I stop down the hall to another.

"Here, you can put your things in here." I open a door to the right and we walk in. It's a large room with a King size bed with light blue pillows, blue blankets and a dark wood head board, a walk in closet with heavy rich wood as the sliding door, a large mirror hanging on the wall, the frame engraved with complex patterns, bedside table with a touch lamp on it is, blue of course, and a large desk with a chair. Another door leads to a bathroom and another to a large balcony. The walls are light blue, the carpet a dark blue.

"Wow, this is my room?"

"Yes, and you'll find towels and bed linens in the walk in closet," I say with a smile. He puts his things down and I motion for him to follow me out.

"Alfred?" I call and walk down the stairs, thinking he will be in the kitchen.

"Who the hell is Alfred?"

"My butler, my friend, my mother hen, and my medic, topped off with sarcastic wit."

"Ok then." He follows me to the large kitchen where I was correct and a tall man with balding hair and a moustache is currently eating an apple.

"Alfred, this is Jason, please clean him up as best you can, he's quite hurt. I've already showed him a room, he can stay with us for however long he wants." I say with a smile. Alfred walks over to get a medical kit and a cloth and I get a chair and motion for Jason to sit down.

"What happened Master Wayne?" He asks as he cleans Jason's face of blood.

"The School was a front for criminal activity. I found Jason in a class room being beaten while the teacher just stood there and even commented cruelly." Alfred shakes his head and looks sadly at me.

"Well it's Nice to meet you Master Jason, even under such circumstances, I trust you will like your stay here. Has Master Bruce gone over house rules?" After Alfred cleans up the blood and looks him over Alfred and Jason shake hands and Jason smiles at him.

"No he hasn't Alfred, what are they?" The boy asks and nervously turns to me so I tell him.

"Don't worry, there aren't that many, they are generally used in most houses. No smoking, no drugs, no stealing, no alcohol until your 18, be in bed by nine although for various reasons my last ward got away with that one, attendance at school, although I'll give you a week to settle in, no breaking things, no talking to reporters unless their name is Clark Kent or possibly Vicki Vale, always do home work and don't be rude or disobey me. Am I understood?" I say to him.

"Seems simple enough." He says and I nod.

"Good, now go get changed and have a shower, put the laundry on the bed Alfred will collect it, and Jason if you break any house rules, I'll know." He walks off and I turn to Alfred.

"I hope you know what your doing sir. As terrible as his past may be can you trust him? And giving him to Miss Gordon was a stupid thing to do."

"Alfred, Barbra would of noticed her things missing, she's a trained detective and can definitely handle herself, but for one reason or another he wants to give this a shot, if things go missing here we will know but I doubt they will. He was generally appalled by their behaviour at the school, I believe he disapproved of their actions and the only reason he turned to crime was desperation. He's a child Alfred, remember that."

"I hope your right sir, but if anyone you would be the most accurate at reading people. Your not going to let him join you, please say you aren't sir?"

"No, I've gone to extra lengths to keep myself hidden, although he will figure it out if he is anything like Dick."

"Indeed sir." Alfred nods his head.

"Tonight I have a lot of work to get done. I have to bring down the school, it's a major criminal organisation teaching children to become like them. I've bugged the place, just need to listen to the recordings."

WFWFWF

Jason

As I head upstairs I can't help but think how huge this place is, it's a wonder I don't get lost, lucky he gave me an easy room to find. I'm surprised I haven't heard from Batman, but then again he's the one that sent me to that boarding school full of criminals. Guess he isn't as good as they say he is because he was just going to leave me there, or maybe he works with them secretly. Either way I doubt he ever cared about me. I walk into my new room and into the huge bathroom. I strip and get into the shower and clean myself. It's nice to feel clean on a regular basis. It's funny how your life can change in just a week, from bad to worse to living in a mansion. I walk out and grab a towel from the walk in closet, dry myself then put on the tracksuit pants and black shirt I have. I resist the urge to grab the packet of smokes that I hid, one of the criminal kids at the school gave me half a packet.

I go back down to the kitchen and find Alfred is it? Alfred making food in a pot.

"Master Jason, I assume you haven't had lunch?"

"No, I'm hungry."

"Well this soup should be ready soon. Master Bruce has gone out but he told me to make lunch and then take you out clothes shopping."

"Again? Barbra took me clothes shopping last week."

"Yes but a few outfits is hardly enough, and you will need formal wear as well."

"What? Why?"

"Master a Bruce is always out in public, you will be required to make a few appearances."

"Brilliant!" I mutter, with no enthusiasm what so ever.

"Eat your soup, Master Jason." Alfred says and pours it into a very nice looking bowl, grabs a plate and puts some bread on it and carries it into the dining room. I sit down and begin to eat the tastiest meal I've ever had. Who knew pumpkin soup could taste this good? Alfred sits beside me and eats as well.

"This is the best thing I've ever had Alfred."

"I'm glad you like it young sir."

I eat the expensive looking bread and just focus on how good it tastes. Even now, having food in my stomach is strange but to have amazing food is awesome.

"So um, what now Alfred?" I say between bites, savouring every one.

"Well, Master Bruce will enrol you in a proper school of which I will be picking you up from. You will obey the house rules but we will go from there."

"So where the hell is Bruce? Does he often just leave like that?"

"Master Bruce is at a meeting but he should hopefully be home soon, and yes he goes out unexpectedly some times but we persevere. As for swearing, we do not swear in this house young man, try to remember that please." I nod at him.

I finish the soup and before long I'm in the back of a limousine. A limousine! I could get used to this. We end up in a mall and Alfred patiently helps me find a clothes store I actually like. I buy several pairs of jeans and sweat pants and several shirts both long and short sleeved and a few jackets and Alfred insists on me buying a superman shirt. I'm not sure why but he said to wear it in a week or two and see what happens, he had a smile of mischief and told me their last ward Dick had loved Superman but I honestly don't get why, he's not that great. He also buys me pyjamas and I complain through several suit fittings which he insists on buying me. Some black, some blue, a few really expensive looking ties and a few tuxedos.

I actually have fun, to be honest it's nice not to have someone yelling at me but actually smiling at me and caring for me, it's just nice. We carry what he bought me to the car and I turn to him.

"Thank you, you guys actually seem to care about me. No one has bought me so much stuff before and not just that but for once I don't feel so lonely." I blink back tears and he puts a hand on my shoulder, smiles as I look up and squeezes gently.

"Your welcome young man, get in the car and we can go home."

I get in and he shuts the door behind me. When we get home Bruce is actually there in the dinning room, going over some papers. I put all the new clothes away, with Alfred's help, (it still takes forever) then I go down and see him.

"Hey Bruce."

"Jason, I expect Alfred bought sufficient amount of clothes for you. From now on you will put dirty clothes in the laundry Alfred will show you where that is. I have enrolled you into school and we will buy school supplies soon." I wait, seeing if he's going to say anymore but he doesn't so I walk away.

I ask Alfred where the TV room is and I'm not disappointed. Couches going in a horse shoe shape with a huge television that they are facing. A huge fireplace off to the side and a nice looking coffee table in the middle. Well I have a few hours to kill.

WFWFWF

Bruce

Apparently that meeting at Wayne Enterprises couldn't wait. Lucius had called me up and told me it was crucial to be there. I sat there, giving surprisingly good advice for a complete idiot, or that's what they think I am, but mostly I just sat back and listened, planning, although people would of thought I was just playing with my IPad.

I gave Lucius instructions on how to proceed and have them think he came up with the plan, I have a reputation after all. By the time I got back home Jason was still gone so I got out the companies paper work and started to do it, might as well, I rarely get time.

I gave him instructions when he got back and he stood there for a second, I assumed he wanted to ask a question so I waited but he eventually turned and walked away so I dismissed it.

Eventually I end up in my office and am going over everything I know about the school. Opened January last year, the school seems normal, apart from the fact that they are corrupting children and stealing money, they might even be into drugs as well but I'll ask Jason questions later. A knock at the door and Alfred informs me it's already dinner.

I make my way down to the dinner table, my head still in plans on how to take down the school, shouldn't take long.

"Alfred, before Jason goes to bed can you take pictures of any bruising and injuries due to the school? I need to give police evidence so they can do something about the school." The last part is a lie, I will be more involved then that but the kid doesn't need to know that. Alfred just nods as I sit down and begin eating the chicken and vegetables Alfred had out at the head of the table.

I still expect Dick to come running down the stairs telling me not to start without him, his laughter echoing through the halls but no such thing happens.

"Bruce, will that be enough to shut down the school? Don't we need more evidence?" He asks and of course he's right.

"I'll just give them what we know and let them handle it, I'm hardly a detective."

"There must be something we can do. When I broke the damn law I did it because I was trying to save my mother, they do it because they are all selfish moron dick heads and I hate that! As if doing that isn't enough, they have to involve kids in it! They are the worse kind of scum and they should be killed for what they bloody do." He says and chews furiously. I stick up a hand to silence Alfred.

"Jason," I say firmly but calmly, "We do not swear in this house, I do not want to hear that from you again or there will be punishment." He looks at me with wide eyes, fear in them.

"What, so you'll punish me for swearing but you didn't do a damn thing to that stupid teacher while he watched me get beaten up? Some great person you are!" He is getting angry, I have to defuse the situation, make him see logic, I can not loose my temper.

"Do you really think me punching that teacher would of solved anything? They are criminals and I wanted us out of there as soon as possible, preferably without them getting suspicious of us. Criminals come after you if they think you are worth their time, I had to make sure that didn't happen. Now, if you swear again I will punish you. You will help with what ever Alfred needs help with, be that cleaning or house work, possibly scrubbing my limousine." I say, choosing the longest car I have and he nods silently.

"Is everything in your room ok? Do you like the colour?" I say, just to change the subject.

"Are you kidding me? My room is huge and fancy, but that's rich people for you, always over the top," he says bitterly.

"It's your house too now, I just ask you not pass judgement before you know me."

"Well your rich so your probably a selfish spoilt brat that never grew up, the parties you have make sense but you also took me in so you can't be that bad."

"I was spoilt as a child but hardly selfish now, I do what I can for people and as for growing up, I grew up when I was eight."

"What happened when you where eight?"

"My parents where murdered."

"Oh I see. Um my mum overdosed a few weeks before 'he' found me, I was selling tyres to try and support her but she died and my father was doing some thing a few years ago but he... He never came back."

"Who found you Jason?" I ask but the answer is obvious to me.

"Batman, I was trying to um steal his tyres but he caught me. I know stealing is wrong but I was desperate, I couldn't exactly go out and get a job."

"You know not to steal anymore?"

"Yes, I was just trying to get by." I nod, pleased at his answer.

"Do you know who gave your mother drugs Jason?"

"Yes, a man named Raul Stanton. I... I tried to get her to stop, she just wouldn't." He bows his head and takes a deep breath. I put a hand on his shoulder.

"Come on Jason, you should go brush your teeth and watch tv or something for a while before bed, Alfred keep him company, I have work to do."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Bruce

As soon as I'm satisfied that Jason has gone to bed I start planning. I listen to the planted bugs in the staff rooms first, trying to see if they can give any clues.

10 minutess after I left I hear them talking about me so I listen in. Jason's teacher talking to the principal Morgan Zeba if I'm not mistaken.

"Wayne came by a few minutes ago, picked up that Jason kid, it was quite funny hearing that anger on him as if he has any rights to judge anyone based on his behaviour. I doubt he will be any trouble though, he was fooled and has no reason to be suspicious, the guy has all of three brain cells if he didn't drink them away already."

(Impossible, I have only ever consumed alcohol on a few occasions and those times when I couldn't avoid it, what everyone assumes is alcohol is always ginger ale. My IQ is also 192 so either way his point is invalid.)

"Are you sure the kid won't tattle on us?" A female voice asks.

"Theres no proof and I doubt the idiot will believe the kid anyway."

"See to it that this doesn't happen again."

"It won't."

End of conversation.

I listen to various conversations and I'm not convinced that every staff member knows what's going on. Probably just the teachers and principal but I have to be sure. I have a few about petty crimes the students will do and dates and I write them down. Right now I have other things to do as well.

Raul Stanton, I feel like I've heard that name before. I search for him in the criminal database and it comes up with not only drug selling but thievery and murder. He's currently out of gaol, where abouts unknown, I like a challenge.

In forty minutes I track him down to his apartment (twenty minutes of that is driving). I enter his apartment building silently through a window near the fire escape. I get a blue print of the apartment and work out where everything is from where I will enter in the fire escape. The lounge room window is connected to the fire escape, the bed room is to the left, along with the bathroom and the kitchen is to the right, simple enough. Lights are on in the lounge room but he isn't present. I cut the lights and there's a commotion in the bed room.

"Who's there?" A shout of anger. I switch to night vision and approach him from behind. He's a short thin man wearing worn jeans and a green T-shirt, semi muscular but nothing on me, several track marks down his arms most likely due to needles, he's carrying a metal baseball bat.

I knock him out from behind and make sure he wakes up after sweet dreams with his head pounding from being dangled off a roof, I'm just that nice.

He screams from atop his own building.

"Hey, get.. Get me down from here." He stutters in fear. There is no way this idiot is doing it all alone, he must be working with or for someone.

"Where did the drugs come from? Who's your supplier? Who are you working for?" I switch visions in the cowl and am satisfied that his heart is racing. Still he needs coercing as evidence of his stubborn nature and unwillingness to play ball.

"I'm.. I'm not telling you anything freak!" I raise an eyebrow that he can never hope to see and let go of the rope for a second. He screams and curses, drawing in breath fast.

"I don't mind cracking a few bones to get the truth out of you."

"You don't understand, if I tell you, he'll kill me. I saw him shoot a guy just because he gave him bad news, bad news about you actually." That could be any number of criminals, both insane and just murderous.

"It won't matter because by the end of tonight you'll be in a nice safe prison cell." I ground out to him.

"No, no please, they will get me for sure if I go back to gaol."

"I don't remember it being my problem Raul, but maybe if you tell me I could get you a deal with Gordon." I let go of the rope, and he screams again.

"Ok, ok, I'll talk, please just don't let them kill me." I pull him up and he sighs in relief, is that tears in his eyes? Balls of steel this one, I shake my head. I keep the rope tied on his ankles, he has no chance of breaking it.

"I'm working for Black Mask, he's the head of what we are doing, we are just disposable to him. He offered me a deal and I took it, but black mask is your guy, not me."

"Thank you, you have been very helpful." A fist in his face knocks him out cold and I leave him to Gordon, along with sufficient evidence. A note pinned to his shirt telling them to be aware that he will need to be watched or he could be killed, they will listen.

I was hoping for this to be easy but this is Gotham after all so I should of expected nothing less. If Roman Sionis is behind all of this then this won't be easy at all.

I head home, I will follow up on Jason's father later but right now I go home. I get dressed in the locker rooms in the bat-cave, pyjamas dressing gown and slippers as I walk up stairs and into the library. Past the library and up the stairs toward the rooms.

I soundlessly open Jason's door and I frown when he's not in bed. I go out onto the balcony and find him there smoking, he must have gotten them from that school. I had believed it would be better if I didn't search him, it would hinder the trust I'm trying to build, perhaps I should reconsider?

"Are we aiming for cancer or a disease?" I say and he jumps.

"Hey I need this ok, it helps me relax." He flicks it over the rail and takes a long drag while closing his eyes.

"I'm taking you to the doctors tomorrow, blood tests and I need to know if there's specific things I have to feed you since you're so thin, I also want patches for you. Jason you have to quit, it isn't good for you, why did you need them to relax anyway?" I have the medical knowledge to be able to test his blood efficiently and the equipment but my laboratory is in a cave and I would rather not have to explain why an idiot has the knowledge to draw and test blood.

"Not that it's your business Bruce but I have nightmares. I know right, who would of thought? Ill give you a few guesses why."

I stand next to him and lean on the railing, figuring what to say.

"Did you try and come looking for me?"

"Why would I? Look I've looked after myself for a long time, I don't need your help just because of some stupid nightmare."

"Dick, my ward, used to have nightmares, usually about his parents falling to their deaths, he probably still does, not once did I ever push him away when he needed me, I always understood, my parents getting shot reoccurs every now and then, this house is nightmare central. My point Jason, is that they are nothing to be ashamed of, sometimes keeping things bottled up only makes things worse, if you need to talk I'm here, if you just need me to sit quietly with you I am here, some day soon you will learn to trust me." I say to him, and even though I'm tired, I don't have any plans of moving.

"Please just don't push me, I don't want to talk about it. It's a memory I try not to relive, and it would just be better to forget about it for a while."

"I understand." I say and I give him a small smile. "Do you think it might be beneficial to talk to a professional?"

"No! Bruce there is no damn way you can get me to talk to anyone, I don't give a shit how nice the damn room is, I'm not doing it." He begins to panic and turns away from me, I did not expect a reaction of this extent, a simple no would have sufficed. I grab his arm and turn him to face me and he gasps and looks up at me.

"Jason, take a deep breath." I say in a commanding but calm and soothing tone. "It was a suggestion to help, if you would rather not then it's no big deal but I need you to calm down." He nods and I release him.

"Sorry, I kinda over reacted a bit there. It's just people always judge me, there's parts of my life I have to keep to myself, it's better that way." I nod, knowing all too well what he means.

"Come on, let's go get some warm milk, best antidote if you have trouble sleeping."

BMBMBM

Jason

I try sleeping after Bruce said goodnight to me but it's not an hour later before the nightmares come. These aren't just your normal nightmares, monsters or people chasing you, no these are past experiences, things that actually happened to me.

Nightmare-

"Hey dad can you play with me, please? I'm so bored." Dad sighs and I know I have him where I want him, I grin triumphantly as he puts his pen down and shuffles the paper off his lap. He gets up and picks me up as well, spinning me around in a circle then throwing me up in the air. I giggle as I come back down, only to be thrown up again. Then he smiles and grabs my ankles and holds me upside down, I laugh and he spins me a bit. The locked for busts open and several large men with guns come in. Dad puts me on the ground and I try and run to my room but one of them grab me. The largest man in the middle of the room shoots dad in the leg and I scream. The man that grabbed me puts a gun to my head and another does the same to mum.

"So, tell me, what is Harvey planning? Or I may just paint the walls with your family's blood." The leader asks and I gasp and cry, trying to get away but I'm held firm.

"Please, don't hurt them, it's me you want."

The man walks up to him and they talk quietly for a second, then suddenly dads being beaten up and then their gun connects with my head and nothing.

I gasp awake and feel the wet tears on my face go cold, I can't help but cry for a while. When mum and I woke up, dad wasn't moving, he was barely breathing, so we had to take him to hospital.

I try to remember good times we had, times at the park, rare occasions when we had money to go places but this just leaves me feeling hollow inside and I start to cry to a point where I can't breathe. I lay in bed for a long time and eventually end up on the couch in the lounge room watching tv on the massive flat screen.

I try not to think about the cigarettes hiding up in my room but after a while it's all I can think about and I practically race up there to grab one. I grab the packet in haste and go to the balcony connecting to my room and finish the cigarette with haste. I take my time with the next one, savouring every inhalation.

"Are we aiming for cancer or a disease?" I jump when I hear Bruce's angry voice from behind. How the hell did I not hear him? I wait for my heart to stop hammering before I reply.

"Hey I need this ok, it helps me relax." I try not to let my arm shake as I take a long drag then flick the ashes over the balcony and I close my eyes to savour it. He's angry with me, in my experience angry people turn violent easily.

"I'm taking you to the doctors tomorrow, blood tests and I need to know if there's specific things I have to feed you since you're so thin, I also want patches for you. Jason you have to quit, it isn't good for you, why did you need them to relax anyway?" This surprises me and I open my eyes, I hate doctors and I'm not really sure what this is all for but I don't show it.

"Not that it's your business Bruce but I have nightmares. I know right, who would of thought? Ill give you a few guesses why." I say sarcastically and this only makes me remember the dream I'm trying to repress.

He comes to stand next to me and leans on the railing facing me.

"Did you try and come looking for me?" This also surprises me, of course I didn't, I barely know him.

"Why would I? Look, I've looked after myself for a long time, I don't need your help just because of some stupid nightmare."

"Dick, my ward, used to have nightmares, usually about his parents falling to their deaths, he probably still does, not once did I ever push him away when he needed me, I always understood, my parents getting shot reoccurs every now and then, this house is nightmare central. My point Jason, is that they are nothing to be ashamed of, sometimes keeping things bottled up only makes things worse, if you need to talk I'm here, if you just need me to sit quietly with you I am here, some day soon you will learn to trust me." I want to believe all this but I've been hurt so many times, been beaten down so many times that he will just have to earn my trust.

"Please just don't push me, I don't want to talk about it. It's a memory I try not to relive, and it would just be better to forget about it for a while." I say, as the memory crashes upon me once again.

"I understand." He says and he smiles at me, a small smile. "Do you think it might be beneficial to talk to a professional?" This is a definite no, not after everything that has happened. My family and I being beaten up and threatened isn't the only secrets I need to keep safe, locked away and never talk about ever. I start to panic, I don't mean to, but it's natural with everything that has happened.

"No! Bruce there is no damn way you can get me to talk to anyone, I don't give a shit how nice the damn room is, I'm not doing it." My panic hits it's peak and all I want to do is run from him so I turn to go but he grabs my arm and I gasp. I think I'm close to hyperventilating. I look into his eyes and try and focus on his words.

"Jason, take a deep breath. It was a suggestion to help, if you would rather not then it's no big deal but I need you to calm down." His words bring me back from the brink and I breathe deeply and nod my head after I'm back under control.

"Sorry, I kinda over reacted a bit there. It's just people always judge me, there's parts of my life I have to keep to myself, it's better that way." I say to him with a sheepish smile and he nods as if he actually understands me.

"Come on, let's go get some warm milk, best antidote if you have trouble sleeping." I put the smoke out and follow him out into my room.

"Can I get milo instead? I hate plain milk." I say and he nods and turns to me to ruffle my hair.

"Sure, if you want." I can't help but smile.

He leads me to the kitchen and grabs two chairs from the dining room and puts them at the kitchen benches. He then proceeds to microwave milk and grabs some milo from the pantry.

I sit at the bench and he joins me.

"What's your favourite colour Jason?" This puzzles me and I look at him with the correct facial expressions that tells him so.

"Why?"

"I simply wish to know you better but I understand the past can be painful so I thought up a question that I didn't think would be too painful to answer."

"Mine is green." I smile at what I'm about to say next. "My mothers was orange because when she used to look at the sunset and sunrise, she said that out of all the pinks and different colours orange was the most beautiful, it's where it really shined as a colour. I miss how she used to play with me before she was too heavily on the drugs. We never had much, but she took me to the park, dad came too sometimes it's just sad that this was all years ago, just a faint memory now Bruce. I miss her so much Bruce, I tried so hard just to keep her alive, begged her not to take too many drugs, kept her warm and safe as best as I could, I knew stealing was wrong but I couldn't exactly get a job. She was a good mother before dad went to prison." Tears slide from my eyes but I don't bother to wipe them. Bruce puts a hand on my shoulder and I tense before realising he's warm and it's kinda nice.

The microwave beeps and he gets up to grab the milk. He adds Milo to them both then picks them up.

"Let's go drink these in the lounge room, it's more comfortable in there."

I nod and follow him out into the lounge room where he sits the drinks on the table and lights a fire to keep us warm. I wish I had of gotten socks on, the floors are quite cold to walk on.

I grab mine and Bruce sits beside me with a sympathetic look on his face.

"I don't really have a favourite colour, maybe blue. I can tell you it's not orange or green, and there's no chance it will ever be purple." He states. I wipe my eyes, glad that he's trying to distract me and sip the hot Milo.

"Why don't you like green?" To my surprise he grimaces.

"Somebody hurt my friend once and he wore green a lot."

"Why did he hurt your friend?"

"To get to me."

"That was cruel."

"People do cruel things, especially in Gotham."

"Yeah, they do." I sigh and put my head down.

"Hey, that doesn't mean everyone's like that. I'm not a bad person and neither are you, sometimes you have to show people how to be good, set an example, you never know who might follow."

"Batman usually just knocks people out, I think I like his solution better." Bruce laughs at this.

"He's also a symbol of what is good, he helps people, goodness knows I couldn't pull off being Batman, he's a lot smarter then I am. Plus I wouldn't get past Alfred half the time with the way he worries, and Batman probably gets injured sometimes."

"Why do you think he placed me in that school? He seemed so insistent on me going there, maybe he's working with them."

"Oh I really don't know, I know Gordon trusts the man, people even say he knows who the Bat is but I'm not sure if that's true. Perhaps he didn't know the school was bad, and thought he was helping you."

"Yeah and then leaves me there and never sees me again, some good guy he turned out to be."

"Perhaps he still doesn't know, I have no idea what the Bat does with his free time but maybe he has just been busy, anyway can we change the subject? I originally wanted to get to know you better, it seems all anyone ever talks about these days is that strange man."

"Well I like Milo, I was stealing things to get by for a long time, although I've always hated it. I still don't know where my dad went but I guess he's never coming back. I always seem to have nightmares and they never seem to get better, but I learnt to just deal with it. Mum needed me so I had to deal with it but now I'm alone there's nothing to focus on and sometimes I just get so angry."

"Well you're not alone anymore, I'm here and you can stay for as long as you want, I'll adopt you as my ward and you will always have a home. Do you want to tell me about the nightmare now? It helps to talk sometimes."

I consider this for a minute as I drink the now warm Milo.

"Ill try but, it's not really a nightmare but a memory. It was..." I take a deep breath before continuing. "It was about my dad. You see, there would be these horrible men sometimes that would come over and threaten him. They shot him in the leg and put a gun to my mums and my head saying that they would kill us if he didn't talk." I breathe in heavily, trying not to cry again and Bruce puts an arm around me and I flinch before relaxing, his touch is still foreign to me.

"You don't have to continue if you don't feel like it." I sigh heavily.

"They wanted to know about this guy named Harvey but I don't know who that is, they beat him up in front of us and knocked us out. Dad was in such a bad state that he wasn't moving, he was barely breathing." This is getting pathetic, there's a reason I don't cry, I have to remain strong, and yet tonight it seems that's all I've done. I know exhaustion will creep in soon, I'll probably be out all day tomorrow.

We drink the rest of our drinks in silence, I expect Bruce to remove his arm but he doesn't and by the time I'm finished my eyelids are starting to droop. He removes his arm from around me and puts out the fire, takes my cup out of my hands and moves out of the room. I lay back on the couch, not bothering to move. When I lived in the apartment building it didn't really matter where I slept, the warmest place was my bed and it may of been the most comfortable but not by much. In the summer I slept anywhere, it didn't really matter to me, sometimes I slept outside after stealing things. I also got beat up a lot, people hate street kids.

Bruce comes over and smiles at me and shakes his head. He grabs a blanket and puts it over me.

"Goodnight Jason."

I give no real reply, just rub my head against the couch and fall asleep.

BMBMBM

(Authors note: I hate orange/yellow, just saying.)


	4. Chapter 4

BRUCE

I sleep for a long time after we talk but I still manage to be out of bed before Jason. I dress casually today, or as casual as someone like me dresses. I put on jeans, a button up shirt and a blue jumper. I have to remember to stop touching him until he feels better around me, he expects a blow instead of a warm hand meant to bring comfort but at least now I know for sure his father worked for Two-face. Surprisingly it's rather easy now to know what to do to help people emotionally, I still hesitate a lot but Dick taught me a few things. I'm surprised Jason told me about his dream, Bruce Wayne has known him for all of a week but it was a nice surprise that he trusted me, even if his dream was a traumatic experience that should never have happened.

"Come on Jason, time to get up." I approach the couch at 1pm and shake him a little.

"No, don't hit me! Please, I'm up!" He looks around and lies back against the couch, gives a sigh of relief and smiles. I find it adorable when he smiles, I used to like seeing Dick smile as well, Jason is quite a cute child even if he is far too skinny for my liking. I have no doubt that on the streets he was noticeable and attracted the wrong kind of attention, I hope he was smart enough to avoid predators or fast enough to get away.

"Sorry, I thought I was back at that stupid school."

"Well it's time to get up, go back to your room, shower, brush your teeth and meet me down here for lunch ok?" He puts the blanket over his head and tries to make it so I won't be able to pull the blanket off him. I grin at his childish behaviour.

"I'm getting ice water Jason; I can always replace the couches if I have to."

He sighs and pushes the blanket off and glares at me, I can't help but laugh.

He gets up and walks out of the room. I walk toward the kitchen.

"What are you cooking Alfred?"

"Steak Master Bruce, it will be served with salad when Master Jason arrives and not before."

"I caught him smoking last night, I'm not going to take action against him this time, and his explanation was a horrific nightmare about what happened to him once before his parents were absent." Alfred looks at me sadly.

"We both knew he has a troubled past, he is strong though Master Bruce."

"He would have to be after what he described last night. It was Two-face Alfred, I think he killed Jason's father. I believe Willis Todd was working for Two-face but he either didn't do a job sufficiently enough or communicated with someone he shouldn't have."

"You will figure it out Master Bruce," I nod my head at him.

After ten minutes I walk the stair case and knock on his door. I don't hear movement, nor do I hear the shower running. I cautiously open the door and find him asleep under the covers. I'm torn between laughter and irritation but neither emotion appears on my face. I make sure my movement is silent and slip past him without detection. I walk into the bathroom, close the door and begin to run a bath. Either he will get into the bath fully clothed or he will admit defeat, clean himself up and meet me down stairs. Either way I'm confident he won't be victorious. I assume he likes bubbles since my previous overly cheerful ward loved them, so I pour a generous amount into the lavish tub and return the bubble bath bottle back under the sink. I turn the taps off once the tub is filled and return to Jason. He really does look peaceful but unfortunately we have places to be today.

I silently make my way over and sit beside him. I put a hand on his shoulder and gently shake him. He moans and tries to turn away from the offensive hand that disturbs his sleep but I persistently shake him until he looks at me.

"You people are against sleep in this house aren't you?" He whines at me. I can't help but smile, he has no idea.

"Only when people who should be out of bed remains in said bed and won't get out of it." I reply with a raised eye brow. He huffs and tries to turn over again.

"No you don't." I grab him from around the stomach and pick him up, careful to be gentle with him since I know the extent of which he is bruised. I walk him into the bathroom and sit him on the sink.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way. You get in the tub or I drop you in it fully clothed and stand there until you get undressed and I then leave you to wash yourself; the choice is yours." His eyes grow wide.

"I'll get in the tub now, no need to stay."

"Wise choice, soap is under the sink as are the wash cloths; I'll go get you a towel." I walk back into his room and grab one of the luxurious and soft towels we own.

"I'll go now but I expect you downstairs within the next half hour." I say as I leave him to it.

I retreat to the kitchen to converse with Alfred. He has always been intelligent and wise, unafraid and strong, protective and fierce; I know even now he would shoot to kill in order to protect myself or this household (especially the vase he's quite fond of). He was once a British secret agent and an actor as a cover but long ago gave that up to serve my family to which I am very grateful for. If it had not been for Alfred, I could possibly be dead right now, my grief taking the form of a knife to my throat or I could have become a killer but these thoughts are not beneficial to anyone so I shall stop.

"Alfred, you know I'm going to adopt Jason as my ward, can you get the papers as soon as possible?"

"As you wish, Master Bruce," Alfred nods his head.

"Inform Dick, he has the right to know." He smiles at the mention of Dick and I smile back.

"Yes sir."

Jason eventually comes down in jeans and a black shirt, Alfred and I smile at him welcomingly and he smiles back. I gesture him to follow us into the small dining room and we each sit down.

He digs into the steak and grins at me.

"This is the best food I've had in my life, nothing compared to eating bugs and drinking gross water." He wrinkles his nose in disgust and I find that adorable.

"So no cockroach requests on the menu in future Master Jason?"

"Yuck, no!" He sticks out his tongue. "Can you stop calling me Master? This isn't I Dream of Genie, it's annoying." I'm surprised he has heard of that show let alone seen it. My conclusion is that either his parents showed him I Dream of Genie because they liked it or his TV had limited channels.

"I'm surprised you've heard that show, it's an old one."

"It's a good one, ages ago when we actually had a TV, we had limited channels but one of them had all of the old shows on it so we used to all watch it... Before everything fell apart." There's my answer. He swallows and looks down at his food sadly. I look to Alfred for help.

"Some things in life are unfortunate Master Jason; just know that while you're here we will take good care of you."

He slams his fist on the table in sudden anger.

"Please stop calling me that! I don't need your help, I don't need your money and I don't need a butler," he points to himself for emphasis, "I was fine on my own, just fine, at least, f-for all I know my dad is out there right now looking for me and I'm w-wasting time with you," he stutters out, trying to stop himself from crying. Obviously he's not adjusting as well as I believed but I can still defuse the situation and stop it from getting worse, I have to be understanding.

"Jason if you want I could try and help you find your real dad, go to the police maybe, I'm sure they could find him?" Alfred gives me an odd look but says nothing. I'm doing what a normal person would do in this situation, not what *I* would do.

"No! Umm the wrong cops will get involved; Dad already said most of them were dirty. Look, I'm sorry I yelled, I'm having a hard time coping at the moment, just give me a bit. I promise I won't yell again. You've both been real nice, something I haven't seen in a long time. I'm still on edge, generally Gothamites aren't nice."

"Ok, we don't have to do anything you don't want to do, it was just a suggestion if you change your mind I'm right here." He smiles at me.

"Thanks, I appreciate it."

We continue eating, Alfred and I communicating in glances and facial expressions. I tell him I'm glad I have him, especially now of all times. He says his place is always by my side. Jason might be a hard one to live with in future, if his mood swings are anything to go by; I'll have to tread carefully in order to not offend him. Unfortunately, I'm horrible in social situations.

I can play the socialite billionaire, smile for photos, say all the right things to the girls but when it comes to real emotions and real relationships, I try but I'm not very good.

"Now Master Jason I believe it is time to go, Master Bruce will take you to the doctor now."

"I'm not sure I want to go, p-please, please don't make me." He stutters and looks at me in fear.

I kneel down to his level and look him straight in the eye.

"I'm not used to having a child that is malnourished Jason, I want to do what's best for you in order for you to be healthy and fit but I can't do that without seeing a doctor, so how about we make a deal?"

He looks at me suspiciously and glares.

"Just because I'm a kid doesn't mean I'm stupid Bruce, you can't fool me."

I look him straight in the eye.

"I have no doubt of your intelligence Jason, the doctor I'm taking you too worked with my father. They were best friends back at the hospital; I trust her one hundred precent. You come with me to see Leslie, who is one of the best doctors I know and I'll buy you five items from wherever you want, do you trust me?"

I hold my hand out to shake and he looks at it, deciding.

"You won't let her hurt me?"

I shake my head.

"Deal. Guess we're stopping at the toy store on our way back." He shakes my hand and grins.

We walk to the car and he tries to get into the driver's side, cheeky bugger! I laugh at him and push him toward the passenger seat.

"No fair!"

"When you're sixteen I'll teach you to drive, but not before." (Unless he takes an active role in my other job, if so, I'll be forced to teach him.)

"Well that's pointless, I already know how to drive, I used to help my dad sometimes, I also know how to Hotwire." My hands clench on the steering wheel as I drive out of the garage and onto the driveway of the manor. Of course he does.

"I am going to make myself very clear Jason, unless I specifically say you can; I do not want you driving any car ever until you have a licence. Any cars you drive are to be with my permission, understood?"

"Whatever." He crosses his arms and glares out the window.

"Am I understood?"

"Fricken hell, yes!"

"Jason! Swearing is unacceptable."

"Oh I know worse words than fricken hell, like..."

I cut him off.

"Don't say it!"

He grins at me and chuckles to himself.

As I drive out of the gates I can't help wonder when my life became a big joke, obviously someone is having fun with it because I am not. We sit in silence for the most of the way, silence is comfortable, I can do silence.

JASON

I don't understand how, he's an adult but I've never heard him swear, I just don't get it! My dad used to swear all the time, sometimes at me. I don't get these people. They seem really nice but I don't have much in common with them, I'm... I think I'm an orphan... I don't think dads coming back, he would have by now. So what does a poor orphan with barely anything have in common with a rich adult? Absolutely nothing, well besides him saying he was an orphan too but now he's an adult so does it count? I'm glad they seem to be making an effort to talk to me, and even though the thought of ice water wasn't funny at the time his tone was playful and he was smiling at me this morning, even laughing, maybe his way of joking?

I'm beginning to think neither of them are normal, for one thing no one in Gotham just takes in a kid and doesn't expect anything in return. If you're rich you walk by us with your noses in the air as if you're better than us or if you're rich and perverted you take us and own us. Wait! He did take in another kid didn't he? Dickhead or whatever, wonder what happened to him.

"What happened to that other kid you said you had?"

I turn my head toward him and see him smile sadly.

"Dick is now nineteen and able to make his own choices, he moved to Bludhaven and became a police officer, he's doing quite well, although the last time we spoke was over a month ago unfortunately, why do you ask?"

"You mentioned another ward and I was wondering why he wasn't around. Why don't you speak to him more often?" He turns his eyes back on the road and thinks about my question for a second before answering.

"I don't want it to end in an argument like the first time. I managed to patch things up but things are still tense between us, I miss him but I don't want to get in his way. In truth I'm not good at relationships, I work too much, I say the wrong things, I make the wrong choices. Relationships are really not my thing, which you'll have to forgive me for."

"You've done ok so far." He turns back and smiles.

"That's because you're a child and I'm really trying. This isn't easy for me, not by a long shot. When Dick was younger he would listen to me, he trusted me but as soon as he became a teenager the arguments started. He acted like he didn't want my advice anymore, he just wanted to do it all himself. He wanted me to stay out, he wanted independence and to some extent I should have relented. I was worried about him and when he came home all bloodied and beaten I told him he would have to quit his job and stay in school, I told him it was too dangerous walking the streets of Gotham at night. He of course told me he wanted to keep his job, I told him I wouldn't let him so he moved to Bludhaven and just to spite me he became a police officer, a very dangerous job there or here."

"What was his job, and why was he walking the streets at night?"

"He worked at a supermarket and the reason he would walk the streets is to get to his car or sometimes he would disregard my rule about coming straight home and go over to his girlfriends, they got him in the car park one night." I think about what he has just said.

"Why didn't you just pick him up from work to make sure he's ok? Why make him quit, it wasn't his fault?"

"He wanted independence and because they nearly killed him! He didn't need the job Jason, I'm a billionaire. I would have given him money if he had of asked but he decided he no longer wanted my money, he even went so far as to throw it away when I tried to give him some."

"Wow sounds like he's stubborn, also sounds like you didn't want to let him go, you should have compromised or something. Still Dick or whatever probably should have just been grateful that you cared. Some people aren't so lucky, especially in Gotham."

"Well the past is the past, I can't change it now Jason."

We finally make it to the clinic; much to my um... well I hate doctors, I wouldn't say I fear them, let's just say wary? I get out of the car and walk inside to the clinic with Bruce, everyone staring as we walk in. It's a small clinic but at least it has a children's section with games. I race over to the children's blocks and start building as Bruce checks in. He eventually comes over and to my surprise, sits with me on the floor and starts helping me build, I grin up at him at the unexpected behaviour.

"I used to play with Richard when he had to go for check-ups, he liked coming to the doctors though, another person to listen to him talk."

"Well he's an idiot if he likes them." I reply and suppress a shiver, avoiding his gaze.

"There's nothing to be scared of Jason, just know that I won't let anything hurt you." This calms me a little because strangely I believe him.

"Jason Todd?" A voice calls and I look over to see a lady in her fifties or sixties with black hair and grey through it tied in a bun, wearing a pink cardigan, black pants and a white doctor's coat. She smiles at us and shows us into her office.

"So this is the child that Alfred told me of?" She asks as she sits behind her desk and we sit in the chairs across. "Is this going to become a habit? Perhaps you should turn the manor into a children's centre." She says with amusement but I don't find that funny.

"The Wayne Foundation is well on its way to helping the homeless and orphan children. It's just trying to convince them they're safe that I'm having trouble with, but with luck I'll have it running soon." She smiles, nods in approval then turns to me with an outstretched hand to shake.

"Hello Jason, I am Leslie Tompkins, I have been Bruce's doctor for most of his life and I can guarantee we will get along," she smiles at me and I shake her hand and roughly pull it back, I still don't like doctors.

"I don't like doctors and I don't wanna be here, so if we could get a move on so I can make good on the deal Bruce and me have that would be good," I fold my arms against my chest angrily and I have to really try not to glare at her.

"Ok, what do you need done?"

I'm about to answer exactly what I would like done when Bruce speaks.

"I need full blood work done so I can focus on any deficiencies he has, I also need to know what to feed a malnourished child and I need something to help him quit smoking, I want to catch it before it stunts his growth."

"How much have you been feeding him? Small portions I hope?"

"Yes of course, if I feed him too much his body will reject it and he will get even sicker," Bruce tells her, his voice a little unsure but she nods her head at him.

"Then I can do a blood test here today, I don't like the idea of him fasting, he's thin enough already without me drawing blood when he's weak."

"Woah Woah Woah! Rewind and shove it where the sun don't shine! There is no possible way that I'm letting you stick me with a needle, go and stab yourself if you love them so damn much but I aint no junkie." I glare at them both, daring either one to come near me. Bruce turns to talk to me and I turn my glare solely on him.

"Jason needles aren't for the purpose of using illegal drugs, they are to help test blood so that we can help you get better, we talked about this last night and this morning, I told you there would be tests."

I smirk at him, figuring I've won this.

"I never agreed to the tests Bruce I only agreed to see Leslie. You didn't say I had to get the tests done as part of the reward either, you just said I had to agree to see Leslie Well if I'm not mistaken we are here Bruce, I've seen her." Bruce looks surprised, shocked to be outsmarted by a kid and I am happy to be the one that did that to him. I glance at Leslie and she's trying to hide a grin, I've won.

"It was implied that I wanted you not only to see Leslie but to do everything she says, you don't deserve a reward if you're not even going to follow an instruction as simple as letting her take blood. I am trying to help you Jason but I can't do that without knowing what's going on, so how about a compromise? I get us a milkshake or a drink from wherever you want before we go home if you let Leslie take blood, deal?" I shake my head, I don't like doctors and I sure as hell don't like needles!

"Yeah, no Bruce, in fact I'm leaving, I never said I wanted any of this, and I'm not quitting smoking for you." I get up to leave when Bruce puts a hand on my shoulder, I try to shrug it off but his grip tightens.

"Jason, if you are to remain in my house, which you will be since I will be signing the adoption papers very soon, you will get blood tests and you will quit smoking, I will not have you endangering your own life." His voice is calm but strong, no hint of violence or aggression just dominance and strength, it makes me turn to face him, his face serious and determined. Despite all this, the only thought I have is he wants me! He wants to adopt me, he cares about me! Still I test the waters.

"I said I don't want it Bruce, now let me go."

"You're stronger than most kids Jason, don't let a blood test get the better of you, you're better than that." He's challenged me, the bastard challenged me and he knows I won't back down!

"Fine but only because I'm better then all those other brats." We both sit back down and she smiles at me once more, I scowl at her and her grin widens. She motions for me to sit in a special chair at the back of the room which has long arms on it to keep the persons arm steady. I sit in the chair and she grabs a needle from the cabinet, a few tubes to put the blood in, some band aids and cotton balls. Bruce comes to stand near me and goes to grab my hand but I push him off.

"I need you to keep still please," she says as she puts a band around my arm and asks me to do a pumping motion so that she can better see the veins. I turn my head to look at Bruce and breathe deeply as she swipes my arm with an alcohol swipe and stabs me. I grit my teeth; he is so paying for this, literally!

By the time she finishes I feel really sick, my head is spinning so I close my eyes and put my head on my other arm and just breathe as she puts the band aid on, makes Bruce sign a form and leaves the room.

"How are you feeling kid?" he asks affectionately and stands beside me. I close my eyes against the room.

"Like I've just been tortured, you are such an arsehole! I told you I didn't want this and now I can't get the fricken room to stop spinning."

"I told you not to swear Jason, several times, please desist or I will have you cleaning my car tomorrow as punishment. Do you want me to carry you to the car to go and get drinks and then go to the toy store or would you rather be angry with me?"

"Don't pick me up or I might throw up, just tell the room to stop spinning please." I feel his hand go through my hair and I try not to lean into the touch.

The doctor comes back in and sits behind her desk once again.

"I can print off a list of things that he should eat to help him gain weight again if you like?"

"Yes, that would be good."

She begins to hand him sheets and explains what I should be eating the most and what will help bring my weight up to a healthy range while I sit here trying not to heave up my lunch.

"As for the smoking, give him these or these, whichever he prefers; just make sure he uses them." She hands him nicotine patches and gum and turns to stand up.

"Thanks Leslie but I better get him home now," he says warmly to her and to my surprise gives her a hug.

"I'm coming by the manor soon, just try and stop me Bruce Wayne," she smiles at him and ruffles his hair.

"I cringe at the lecture Alfred would give me if I were to stop you, you're always welcome Leslie."

"And if you don't go and see your boy in Bludhaven soon there will be trouble young man," she says quite sternly and I'm surprised he's actually taking this; he even seems kind of sheepish.

"I promise I will Leslie," he backs away trying to distance himself politely and signal that we are leaving.

"I would also tell the boy over there if you are to adopt him. If he's as smart as Dick was, he will figure it out extremely quickly," his face goes from sheepish to very pissed off in a matter of a second and I'm here left wondering what the secret is.

"Leslie!" He snaps at her then turns around without another word and gently pulls me up. I stumble and blink rapidly at him, trying not to pass out. He picks me up and cradles my head against his chest.

"That is not your concern, nor your business Leslie! Don't come by for at least a week." He walks out with me in his arms without another word and I assume he has grabbed all of the things she gave him.

"How you doing Jason?" He looks down at me with a sympathetic look.

"I'm really tired now, not sick much anymore," I like being in his arms, I can hear his heartbeat and it's nice to have someone touching me who doesn't want to harm me so I close my eyes against his chest.

"Where do you want to go now?"

"You mentioned milkshakes earlier but can we skip the toys for another day, I'm really tired now."

"Sure Jason, where from?"

"Wendy's?"

"Okay we will drive thru Wendy's to pick up milkshakes."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

BRUCE

I hand Jason his chocolate milkshake and sip my own Vanilla preference then sit down across from him. I of course already knew what to feed Jason to help him obtain a healthier weight. Going to the doctor was purely to reinforce how useless I am in order to keep my secrets from him. I don't want him on rooftops, Dick nearly died several times and I don't want the same for Jason. Leslie had absolutely no right to mention anything and I really hope she does heed my advice and stay away for a week or so until I'm no longer angry with her.

It's interesting that Jason wanted to know about Dick and I only had to half lie to him. Dick really did have an after school job but the injury obviously happened on rooftops surrounded by thugs. I got there just in time to see him get shot by Joker and I told him he was to never wear the costume again.

"So according to Doctor Leslie I am to feed you dairy products such as milk, cheese and yoghurt daily as well as nuts and peanut butter. Fruit such as oranges, apples, avocado, bananas and that sort of thing then we have vegetables and meats. So basically you'll need to consume small quantities and gradually work your way up to larger amounts. I think if you eat less but have regular meals you will be fine," I tell him whilst going through the folder with him and he nods.

"That kinda just sounds like a normal diet to me," he tells me after sipping some of his milkshake.

"It is except we will have to negotiate because I doubt you will like absolutely everything on this list so we need to compromise and find solutions."

He nods once again. "Sounds fair to me," the boy smiles genuinely and finishes his milkshake in one large gulp. I am not quite finished; I prefer to savour my beverages when I am not pressed for time. "What about bread?" he asks me with a smile on his face, he almost seems excited.

"Of course; you may have sandwiches with various spreads whenever you like," I was not wrong, this child really likes bread judging from his facial expression. "Within reason," I hastily add and his smile disappears a little. Jason crosses his arms and rolls his eyes, classic rebellious attitude. I sip my milkshake and drive.

"So um…can we go to the toy store? I'm not tired anymore?" I see him look at me hopefully from the side.

I turn my head and smile at him. "Where do you think we are going?" The grin he gives me is enough to light up all of Gotham, it's endearing, beautiful. "I had a feeling you would want to go as soon as you drank something. I ask that you take it easy though," I let concern show in my voice and he nods.

"I will. I'll stay with you at all times and I'll be careful not to run around too much!" he exclaims excitedly.

Do I believe him? No but it is my job to make sure I enforce what I just said. Did I think he would want to visit the toy store on the way home? I would have been surprised if he hadn't of breached the subject again and having anticipated this, I've been driving toward TOYS R US since we left Wendy's Drive Thru.

When we get there I park and the boy quickly unbuckles his belt in complete excitement and wonder. It's endearing to see his smile and to hear his excited squeals. I get out and he pulls at my hand, I laugh and let myself be pulled by him toward the gigantic store…

JASON

"Come on Bruce!" I yell in excitement at him and pull at his hand. This place is huge! The biggest toy store I've ever seen.

"All right, all right I'm coming," he laughs and lets himself be led by me. We finally get through the electronic double doors after what feels like an eternity only to have everyone stare at us. I keep forgetting he's a big deal. We ignore the watching eyes and I run to a toy whilst Bruce grabs a trolley. There are so many isles with so many toys on them; I really don't know where to begin! I'm so excited, I hope Bruce lets me…a water pistol!

"Can I have it Bruce? Can I please?" I plead with him whilst showing him a water pistol.

"Put it in," he smiles at me and nods.

I do as I'm told happily and run off to another item but turn to Bruce as I pick up the game Operation.

"How many toys am I allowed to get?" I ask him hesitantly.

"I'm not sure, I'll tell you when to stop okay?" he smiles at me so I smile back and nod.

"Okay," I go to put the game in the trolley but he stops me.

"We have this game already; we can play it at home if you wish," he puts it back.

I nod and smile eagerly. "Okay, I've never played that one before," I say to him as I move onto another section of this gigantic store.

Bruce picks up a big bear that is practically half the size of me. "Would you like one?" he asks me hesitantly, as if he's not sure of my reaction.

I walk over to him and feel the bear, very soft. "Sure put it in," I nod at him and turn away so my smile doesn't give away how much I actually want the bear.

I hear the bear go in and continue my shopping spree.

"Hey, Bruce can I get this?" I ask him, holding up a Batman figurine. It sort of looks like the real Batman, although this toy is not as muscular as the real one and the colours and face are slightly off.

Bruce raises an eyebrow at Batman and all the Justice League figurines. "Batman? Oh that's right you've met him," Bruce recalls and shrugs. "If you want, you can put him in."

"I like him, sort of…he was nice to me," I tell Bruce awkwardly as I put him and a few other characters in.

Bruce catches the Superman figurine before it falls into the basket and smiles at the figurine, actually smirk is a better word for it. I look at him curiously but after less than a second his face is unreadable and the Superman goes in with a small thunk. Was he smirking or was it my imagination? Does he like Superman? I shrug off those questions as unimportant and continue.

"Skipping rope?" he asks me, holding a very well made navy blue skipping rope up.

"Um…no thank you?" I tell him with a raised eyebrow.

Bruce pulls it out of the packaging and stretches it out…he's not going to?! Bruce walks away from the trolley and starts skipping with the rope, jumping up and down in the store…is this a very weird dream?

"Skipping helps with endurance and its fun," he tells me and he keeps on skipping.

This is starting to get embarrassing, people are looking.

"Bruce, you're the adult. I shouldn't have to tell you to stop it," I hiss at him.

He laughs and puts it in the trolley; I walk as far away from him as possible.

I walk toward the gaming consoles and turn to Bruce as I stand beside it. "Um... I mean...is there any chance I could… never mind."

"What is it Jason?" he asks patiently.

"C-could you get me a PS4?..." I ask him very hesitantly, I flinch when his hand lands on my shoulder. He laughs at something and that makes me smile because it's not a cruel laugh, it's a nice laugh.

"Dick is quite fond of that contraption, I'm sorry to say he took it with him. I will get you one and you can pick three games to go with it," he smiles at me and I jump up and down excitedly. "Thank you!" I surprise us both by hugging him then running for the PS4 games. I pick up Mortal Kombat, I love the violence and gore. I pick up Elder Scrolls, a classic if ever there was one and I pick…where is it? Darn! I look around and I can't find the game I want. I look to Bruce who is a few isles away putting my PS4 in the trolley. I look around, there! Someone I can ask if they have the game. I run over to grab him but he moves away so I follow, dodging the people and their trolleys. I tap the persons elbow and he turns around.

"Yes?" he asks with a smile. He's in his early twenties, glasses, blue dyed hair styled back and he looks quite thin.

"I'm looking for Call of Duty: Black Ops 3," I say to him confidently.

"Oh sorry kid, that sold out, there will be more coming in but not until next week."

"Awww bloody hell!" I yell and people turn with raised eyebrows. "Really wanted that stupid game but of course when I finally try and get it you idiots don't have it!" I sigh. "Whatever, what else have you got?"

"I'm sorry we don't have it," he says in an annoyed voice, "we wouldn't sell it to a nine year old anyway. Go back to your parent's kid," he says to me and I feel a lump in my throat but I don't let it show and of course I bounce back.

"I would but I don't have any! Mum overdosed and Dad disappeared!" I yell at him and people stare again. "I'm eleven and you can go to hell you jerk. You're terrible at your job anyway, go drink your own pee and serve someone else!" I yell and kick him before running off. I see him double over and rub his leg and this amuses me.

Now to go find Bruce…where is Bruce? He was over in that isle! I run toward another isle only to find it isn't the right one! Darn it this place is huge! Okay Jay-Jay don't panic, it's not as if he would leave without you… I would leave without me. The realisation that I would definitely leave me behind makes me panic and I hold back a sob, where are you Bruce?

Okay this is stupid! He brought you here so obviously he's not going to leave you behind…is he? It would certainly be cruel…promise someone a home and love and then leave them somewhere. Even if it is a toy store, and I'm still not entirely sure that he doesn't have sinister motives, that he doesn't want something in return…

Please don't leave me Bruce…

Wait?! Is that Bruce? I think I hear Bruce!

"Bruce!"

BRUCE

I put the 'waste of time' they call a PS4 into the trolley and search for Jason. I told him to pick out a few games for the console so logic would dictate that he is in the console games isle. I walk confidentially into the gaming isle and ignore everyone around me. When I say ignore I mean I inquest all possible areas for threats then dismiss them all once I am satisfied but keep note of their movements. If they talk I pretend I don't hear, I don't feel like playing Brucie, especially with Jason out of my sight.

Jason is not in the gaming isle, this is worrisome. I hear a commotion a few isles away but due to my trolley I cannot get over there quickly. After dodging several trolleys and people, I manage to get over there and see a young man bent over holding his knee.

"What happened?" I ask him as another employee offers him a seat.

"Some kid just kicked me!" he sits on the seat.

"Where did he go?"

The employee points so I head in that direction. It is obviously Jason, I am unsure as to why though. I ignore the questioning glances and the 'is that Bruce Wayne?' They are unimportant.

I remain perfectly calm. Jason will be somewhere in this store, panicking would be futile. I shall call out to him, which is what other parents would do.

"Jason? Jason I can't see you can you come over here please?"

I get no response…

Still I don't panic. I can always hack into the cameras or get them to announce a lost child over the microphone system. I move through people and make a decision of which way to turn (left).

"Jason? I want you to come over here please, its Bruce," I say calmly and confidently.

I get no response again…

I decide to raise my voice and hasten my traveling with the trolley.

"Jason! Are you there Jason?! It's Bruce; I seem to have lost you."

I finally hear it, a faint and questioning "Bruce?" I gravitate toward it and find the boy looking very upset but managing to hold back tears. My face automatically softens so he will know I am here for him, I proceed calmly.

"Jason are you okay?"

I startle him slightly but he looks up at me and the emotion that passes over his face is one of relief.

"I-I thought…" he trails off.

He seems unable to speak, he's holding back emotion. He must have thought I would leave him here, something only a child could rationalise. He forgets that people have seen us and there are cameras everywhere, I am not a hard man to track down and he is unaware of the publicity that would come my way if I left a child somewhere; even at a toy store. I approach him slowly and kneel down to his level.

"I ask again Jason, are you okay?"

He nods once and takes a deep breath.

"I am okay," he tells me in an unexpectedly strong voice when he is clearly anything but.

I nod and stand up.

"Have you found what you are looking for?"

"I-I couldn't find Call of Duty…" his voice cracks slightly.

"Are you okay?" I ask again patiently.

His response is a whisper.

"I thought you had left me here…"

Finally his guard is down, now I can help him. I kneel back down and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Why would I leave you Jason? I am just starting to get to know you. I consider child abandonment one of the worst things an adult could do to a child, I would never abandon you Jason," I squeeze his shoulder as he decides it's safe enough to let his guard down and cry.

"I know it was stupid but I couldn't help it," he tells me as tears stream down his face.

I pull him into my arms. "Jason with all you've been through, I understand."

"Y-you do?" he seems unsure.

"Yes, I do. You're okay Jason, I won't abandon you."

He puts his arms around my neck and sobs into my chest but I do not mind. He is a child and on occasion children need comfort, it would be cruel if I were to ignore his needs and definitely detrimental to his mental health as well as being a setback to trusting me. I want to be there for him, part of this is offering emotional support and physical comfort. I let him cling to me and cry as much as he needs to, I offer comforting words whispered into his ear as well and rubbing warm, slow repetitive circles into his back.

What people don't understand about crying is it releases stress so the body can cope better. It helps the crier get rid of toxins through the tears as well as tells others that the crier is in need of support; its remarkable how well the body is equipped to deal with stress. Often children cry after an incident, this is because they need reassurance and because they need to relieve stress when they aren't always capable of putting their emotions into words.

It's also quite extraordinary how well humans can communicate just through movement and body language. Touch alone can manipulate someone into doing something, even if it's unconsciously. Studies show that those who as much as brush against someone else are more likely to be looked favourably upon. Prolonged exposure to touch, especially from someone you care about has desirable effects such as an increase in Oxytocin (a chemical released in the body that helps with bonding and trust) as well as lowering heart rate and stress.

Right now I can already feel Jason relaxing against me as his body rids him of stress through tears as well as his breathing easing because of my touch.

"Th-thanks Bruce, I really needed that," he admits to me and pulls away.

I let him go and nod once.

"I am here to help Jason. Would you like another game?"

"No thank you, can we just go now please?"

I nod and straighten up.

"I will get you the game later then," I tell him and push the trolley once again.

He nods and walks with me. He wipes his face and breathes deeply in order to get himself under control; I turn my face away as he is trying to be discreet about it. He has nothing to be embarrassed about; he is a strong child that I have no doubt. I walk him to the register when he has calmed down and he helps me load the items onto the bench.

"Okay so that's just $750 dollars," the cashier tells us.

I present my card arrogantly to her and load the items back into the trolley.

"Yep, it's clear, here is your receipt," she cheerfully hands it to me.

I take it from her. "Whatever, like I would need this," I tell her with a roll of my eyes and push the trolley out the door.

Why would I need a receipt? In case pieces are missing or products are broken, but of course Brucie wouldn't know that.

"Thanks Bruce, I appreciate you getting me these things," he tells me with a smile that is really quite heart-warming.

"That's okay Jason, just don't expect this 24/7. I may be rich but I am not into giving you everything you want, I will have to say no at times," I tell him sternly.

I do not want Jason to become spoilt. Although the chances are much less than average for this child due to what he has been through, I still will not tempt fate by giving him everything he wants; only what he needs. Children who are spoilt become ultimately useless adults; they believe everything should be handed to them and expect special treatment. Those adults are selfish, caring only about what they can get out of others; Brucie is a perfect example of this…I am glad it is just an act.

"I told you before Bruce, I am not a charity case; I will work hard for whatever you give me."

"Good, I told you what I expect of you. How about you follow what I already said plus do chores and I will give you money?"

"Sounds fair," he replies with a smile.


	6. Chapter 6

_(I know this isn't technically Jay or Bruce but this is where my imagination took me and these characters wanted their own chap-_

_'Damn right we did!'_

_Quiet Dick! Point is I do what makes me happy and this is what made me happy_

_Sorry I haven't updated in a very long time but I have had so much on that it's not even funny_

_TBO out!)_

**Chapter 6**

Barbra Gordon (Babs)

I walk down to my mailbox by the front entrance doors near the stairs (gosh there are a lot of stairs, why is the elevator out?). I haven't heard a damn thing from Bruce and it's been a week but I wasn't expecting any word from him, he gets consumed by investigations too often for me to be anything but understanding.

I get to my box and find, amongst my bills, a letter in an expensive envelope. I roll my eyes and open it. In fancy writing that can only be Bruce's I read,

Dear Barbra,

I am aware that you expect repayment for the job I asked you to do a week ago, and you're right to expect it. I hope these more than compensate for the trouble I have caused, have a nice time with Dick and tell him I said hello… no wait don't, I don't think he would want you to.

(I roll my eyes at the fact that that part is now crossed out and make a mental note to talk to both of these stubborn idiots).

Anyway I'll see you soon enough, no doubt about that,

Bruce Wayne.

I put the letter aside and look at what is in the envelope. Two tickets football, Gotham VS Metropolis (at least I'll see Clark there) and two tickets to a Disney musical Aladdin…I'm going to kill Bruce Wayne! Dick loves Disney, he sings loudly and off key because he thinks it's fun; it's not.

I sigh and smile slightly, despite this it will be a wonderful time. I walk back up the ridiculous amount of stairs and realise I don't have my keys…

I grab my hairpin and work the lock until it opens, I can't count how any times I've had to do this. I walk in with the mail and notice my balcony door slightly open. I scan the room and look for clues…the kitchen door is open slightly less wide then where I left it. I drop the mail on the table without making a sound and silently approach the kitchen. I open the door, sneak through and pounce on whoever dares to break into my apartment!

"Agghh! Babs it's me!" my boyfriend yells as I push him against the wall and hold him by the throat.

"I know," I smirk at him and lean in for a kiss.

He reciprocates and closes his eyes as I do mine and I retrieve my hand from his neck and run it through his soft hair (he loves his hair, it's sad…he named it).

I pull back and we smile at each other.

"Remind me to never become a villain, no way I want to mess with you," he licks his lips and we both laugh.

"I just got the mail," I state to him without hesitation.

"Anything good?"

"Bills and two tickets to both football and Disney's Aladdin," I tell him and his face becomes angry.

"What did he do?"

"Nothing Dick," I tell him with a sigh of frustration.

"No what the hell did he do Barbra?!"

"He brought a kid here-"

"He what?!"

"He brought an orphan here who had no-"

"Oh I am going to kill him!"

"Richard Grayson shut up and let me talk!" I yell at him to get his attention then take a breath to calm myself. "He brought a child name Jason here, the child had nowhere to go so I took him for a night and then I dropped him at a boarding school and I haven't heard from them since until now-"

"Typical," he says bitterly.

"What would you have done Dick? Let the child die in the cold? It is freezing Dick, Gotham is cold this time of year and there was no way that boy would have survived," I tell him with a touch of sadness in my voice, too many people die of poverty in this city.

"H-he…who was he at the time…why didn't you tell me?"

"He was Batman, he couldn't exactly tell the kid where he lived and I didn't tell you because when I thought about it…I would have done the same thing," I tell him honestly.

He sighs heavily. "Me too…I'm just…I am not over what happened, things are so tense right now," he looks at me sadly with those big blue eyes so I hug him tightly, I know that's what he wants.

"Please go see him, he misses you and I know you miss him; I hate seeing you both so unhappy," I tell him whilst rubbing his back in slow circles.

"Did he actually say he misses me?" he asks me and I can hear the hope in his voice.

"No but in the letter he told me to tell you he says Hi, in Bruce language that's a confession right there." Please be enough to convince him, please be enough to convince him…

"Part of me wants to…and another part just wants to punch him and walk away. Maybe tell him how much of a horrible father he is and how much I hate him," he tells me as he sits on the two seater couch together.

It's nothing fancy, just blue and black and purple in colour. I grab a blanket from the linen cupboard and throw it over us then snuggle up to him, he puts an arm around me.

"Was he a horrible father?" I ask him seriously.

He sighs. "No…I could have been adopted by someone much worse. He just knows where to dig the knife in and he never cares of the damage he causes, he always thinks he's so damn justified. But I do miss him…I miss the long conversations, the smiles to let me know he was proud. I miss him so much it hurts sometimes Babs."

I put a hand over his and squeeze. "Go see him," I tell him once more and he nods.

"I promise I will when I get the time, things are crazy right now and I barely get to see you let alone him."

We settle on the couch together just enjoying the time alone.

"It's just…that kid could have been anyone, I mean it is Gotham."

"Dick?"

"Yes honey?"

"Drop it like its hot, I am not in the mood. Jason…he was a sweet kid, very thin but kind of cute…unlike you," I smirk at him.

He gives me a mock shocked look and starts tickling my stomach.

"I will have you know I am very cute!"

"Are you sure?" I ask through laughter.

He makes an appalled sound and doubles his efforts.

"This isn't helping your case Dick, this is just tickling me," I say through laughter.

"Admit it Babs! Admit that I'm cute!"

"Never!" I scream through giggle fits.

"Say it!"

"No!"

"Say I'm cute!"

"O-okay! Y-you're cute!"

The tickling immediately stops and it's his turn to give me a satisfied smirk.

"Was that so hard?"

"Very hard, like pulling teeth," I grin at him and he moves his hands back to my stomach threateningly.

I back down with an apologetic grin and a hand gesture, his hands drop.

"I'm tired, late night last night; let's go to bed," I tell Dick so he gets up and takes my hand.

I grab my phone and head to bed.

Bruce,

Thanks for the gifts, we will enjoy them.

No more Disney or I won't be a happy bat!

Ps. don't keep me waiting next time.

And Dick misses you, grow up and talk to him!

-Love Babs, the only adult in this family!

Dick

….Is that the phone ringing?...go away! I'm trying to sleep…shhhh…oh fine!

I open my eyes to that evil sound and look at whose calling. Alfred?

I press the answer button and sneak to the lounge room so I don't wake Babs.

"Hello?" I say groggily.

"Master Dick, how are you dear boy?"

"Good, I'm actually napping."

"Ah I thought I detected the roughness of sleep in your voice, I won't be long. Master Bruce has chosen to adopt a new child, no doubt Miss Gordon has told you of Mast-"

"He what?!" I am wide awake now and completely shocked.

"Master Bruce has chosen to adopt a child by the name of Jason Todd; he has also lost his parents."

"How did this happen?! Tell me everything!"

My mind races as Al tells me the story of the last week. Bruce thought I had a right to know…that makes me somewhat happy. This child sounds like he deserves a new start in life, I feel both sorry for him and happy that Bruce found him. I laugh at the fact that this child had the guts to take Bruce's tyres!

I also feel jealous…is Bruce replacing me? Is he moving on because he doesn't want me anymore? I am overcome with guilt…this child, Jason has had a hard life, he deserves someone and Bruce will look after him. Agghhh! I feel guilty, angry and jealous all at the same time!

"Anyway Master Dick, I just wanted to inform you that I now have the adoption papers ad am on my way home now…I hope you'll visit soon, he misses you."

"Babs told me," I swallow.

"Goodbye sir."

"Bye Alfred."

The line goes dead, lucky I am already in Gotham…


End file.
